Don't Forget Me
by skoolkid17
Summary: When movie star Jessica Woods is cast alongside Tony winner Brody Weston, what will her journey entail? And what happens if two co-stars fall deeply in love with one another? Brody/OC
1. Got the Part

"Nice to see you again Jess," my friend Artie Abrams said before pulling me into a big hug. I hadn't seen him since the Critics Choice Awards.

I was happy he was interviewing me this morning on his web show. I didn't want to deal with a stranger. They were usually too nervous to treat me like a normal person. Don't get me wrong. I love my fans. Without them, I really am nothing. It's just that I want to be treated like an everyday person sometimes, despite being a celebrity. I still go through the same issues as everyone else. The only difference is the fact that I'm famous.

Anyways, today was a big day for me. I had to promote my latest film and then I had a meeting with a great director. She's considering me for this amazing part in her new romantic drama. I read the script and fell in love with the role.

After Artie and I got caught up, he started getting ready for the interview. Artie is a very well known journalist. He's a movie critic and does interviews with tons of celebrities. I love his fun and smooth personality.

"Are we ready to start guys?" Artie asked his crew, while shuffling a few note cards in his hands.

"Yup!" a man behind a camera called out. After we got the okay, Artie began the interview.

"It's great to have you on the show today Jess. How are you?"

"I'm great Artie. I'm really pumped to be here," I replied.

"So I've seen your new film, _The Kennedy Brothers_. I have to say you are absolutely breathtaking as Marilyn Munroe. As I was watching it, you made me feel so many different emotions…lust, love, pain. Can you tell us what you did to prepare for the role?"

"Thank you so much. That's really sweet Artie. Well, I read a lot of books on Marilyn. I also watched all of her movies and tried to find as many interviews of her as possible. After that, I just tried to capture her grace and sex appeal."

"Well you succeeded. The voice and walk was so spot on. You truly embodied the essence of the woman we all know and love. When I found out you were nominated for Best Supporting Actress, I almost flipped out. What did you do when you found out?" Artie inquired.

"What do you think I did?! I went crazy! I couldn't believe it. My friend Rachel called me screaming at the top of her lungs. Then when I was finally able to understand what she was saying, I ran around the house like a mad man," I explained.

It was true. That had been the most exciting morning of my life.

"Rachel Berry?" Artie inquired.

"Yup. Then later that night, Rachel and I went out to celebrate. Oh, and our friend Blaine came with us."

"Awesome. So you guys had like a mini _Big Break _reunion then?" Artie asked with a chuckle.

"Pretty much," I said with a chuckle of my own.

Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry and I have been best friends since we were fourteen. We were three out of the ten original members of the hit teen variety show _Big Break_. The show ran for a successful ten years. As kids got older, younger members were added. I left the show in 2004 when I was eighteen, because I wanted to do more mature work. However, I loved being apart of the first generation of the show.

Since I've left, I've done lots of movies. I've worked with many actors, from Tom Hanks to Charlize Theron. When I was eighteen, I was in _Living with Esther Hughes_ alongside Meryl Streep. I played a withdrawn teenage orphan who's sent to live with her eccentric grandmother in a Midwestern town. Not to brag or anything, but my career has been awesome so far.

In fact, lots of _Big Break_ alumni grew up to be big stars. After Rachel left, she went on to be in a very popular sitcom with Will Ferrell. She's also done Broadway and several film roles. Right now, she stars as Eponine in the revival of _Les Miserables_ on Broadway.

Blaine's music career took off a few years after _Big Break_. He's a pop artist, but his music style ranges. The girls go nuts over him, but he'll always just be "Little Blainey" to me.

We all hang out as much as possible. Since we're busy a lot of the time, we cherish the times we get to be together. Rachel and I both live in New York, so I see her much more than I see Blaine. He lives in LA, which is where I am right now. I'm only here to promote _The Kennedy Brothers_.

"What was it like working with the director?" Artie continued.

"Bill Sutton is brilliant. He had an amazing vision for the film, and it clearly shows on the screen. He's really receptive to what actors have to say, and we sort of just got along really well. I would love to work with him again."

"Well I must say it's a great time to be Jessica Woods. Your life is definitely on a high right now. Thanks so much for coming today," Artie said with a smile.

"Thanks for having me," I replied happily.

After saying my goodbyes to Artie, I grabbed my belongings and left the building. I hopped into my car and practically squealed in anticipation. I couldn't believe Shelby Corcoran was considering me for her movie.

We were meeting at an Italian bistro to talk about the film. I arrived and was met with several photographers taking my picture. I was used to it, so I just smiled and kept it moving. Once I walked in, the hostess told me that Shelby was already waiting for me. I quickly looked at my watch and prayed I wasn't late. I didn't want Shelby to think I was a diva in any way.

Thankfully, I wasn't late, so I just assumed Shelby liked to be early. The hostess led me to our table in a secluded part of the restaurant. When I saw the amazing director, I grinned widely. She mirrored my excitement. Was it possible that she actually wanted me to be in her film?

"Hello Shelby. It's so great to finally meet you," I expressed as I took my seat across from her.

"Likewise. I absolutely love your work Jessica. I wanted to say hi to you at the Golden Globes, but I never got a chance to."

"Sorry. I was so preoccupied that night. But thanks. I'm a big fan of your work too. I just saw your last film with Andrew Garfield. It was amazing. I couldn't stop crying at the screening.

"I'm glad you liked it. I love directing complex romances. There's nothing like passionate love to me," Shelby stated.

"That's what I loved most about the script you sent me. Hanna and Charlie are so in love that nothing is able to destroy their relationship. Even when Hanna marries another man and gets cancer, she still finds her way back to Charlie. The role is mind blowing," I basically said in one breath.

"Well, Noah Puckerman wrote the script with you in mind," Shelby added.

I inwardly leaped. That was a great sign!

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. And judging from your recent work in _The Kennedy Brothers_, I know you can handle this part. I think you'd be brilliant. Hanna is as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside. And I think the same applies to you Jessica."

"You can call me Jess."

"Well _Jess_, what do you say? Do you want the part?"

Shelby was offering me the part! This was the role of a lifetime and I was finally going to be able to call it mine! Wow…I can't wait to call Rachel.

"Yes! I'd love too. Thank you! Wow…I didn't know it was going to be that easy," I laughed.

"I already knew I wanted you for the part. That's why I brought you here. I just needed to see what you were really like. You seem like a great person Jess. I can't wait to work with you," Shelby said.

"I totally feel the same way."

Soon enough, our waitress came over and got our orders. By the time I got my chicken Caesar salad, it felt as if no time had passed at all. Shelby and I continued talking about the project.

"So have you guys cast Charlie yet?" I asked Shelby. I was very curious, because I would have to be very close to the actor playing Charlie. We had very intimate scenes together, so I would be getting to know him _very _well. _If you know what I mean_…

"Yes actually. We've cast Brody Weston."

My heart dropped. Brody Weston…He was gorgeous. Those blue eyes and big muscles. That perfectly coiffed hair and beautiful voice. God…I was about to die. He was a whole lot of man…

_Gross Jess. You sound just like a fan girl. _You would never think that I was named "Sexiest Woman Alive" this year. I'm such a geek at heart.

Did Brody even think the same way about me? Was I cute to him? _Sexy _to him?

Shelby looked as if she was reading my mind.

"You look nervous Jess. You're _hot_. There's nothing to be worried about. If anybody should be drooling, it's definitely Brody," she complimented.

I knew I was pretty, but was I pretty enough for Brody Weston? I had nice blonde hair that I had got cut for my role as Marilyn Munroe. It was now shoulder length and curly. I had sparkly blue eyes, a cute nose, and thin lips. I had a nice, slender body and I stood at around 5'5''. My skin was pale, but it still had a vibrant sense to it.

"I guess you're right," I said as we both laughed.

After lunch, I called Rachel. Thankfully, she had time to pick up.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" Rachel asked.

"I got the part! I'm Hanna!" I exclaimed. Rachel immediately screamed on the other line.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! When did you find out?"

"Like a couple hours ago! I had lunch with Shelby Corcoran and she offered me the role. She's freakin' amazing by the way."

"I know! I met her at George Clooney's party one time. Anyways, _wow_…you're going to be in A Shelby Corcoran film. _And _you've just been nominated for an Oscar. Not too shabby, huh?"

"I guess not. I'm so happy right now! I wish I was in New York with you so we could get drunk and paint the town red," I joked (wasn't really a joke), "Anyways, how's _Les Mis _going?"

"Great! But Jesse keeps hitting on me."

"Oh please don't bark up that tree again Rach. He's an idiot." I rolled my eyes.

Jesse St. James and Rachel had been having an on and off romance for years now. They had such an intense relationship that I could never keep up with it.

"I know, I know. But I just get lost in those eyes when he sings to me night after night. Why did they have to pick him as my Marius? Of course I would fall for him again."

"No Rach! Not again! Then _I'm_ going to have to be the one picking up the pieces when he breaks your heart. This is only going to end up with you sleeping in my bed and eating all of my ice cream for a month," I honestly told her.

"You suck," she giggled, "I guess you're right. Maybe we're not supposed to be together."

"No. Not at all."

"Anyways, I'm incredibly happy for you Jess. Call me later. I'm trying to get some sleep before the show tonight."

"Okay love. Bye."

"Bye babe."

Rach was absolutely crazy...


	2. Butterflies

**Hey guys. So I hope you liked the first chapter. I don't know how long this story will be or how often I will update. However, I hope you guys stick around and enjoy. Feel free to PM me any ideas or comments. Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything familiar. **

After a week of more promotion, I was finally back home in New York. I was currently on my way to see Brody Weston on Broadway with Rachel. The play was called _Shout! _and it was the last performance of the show. It had a long run. I wasn't planning on going backstage and meeting Brody or anything. _Even though that would be really nice_…I just wanted to get a close view of who'd I'd be working with. I had seen him in movies, but there's nothing like seeing someone live on stage.

"You nervous?" Rachel asked as we rode in the taxi. I loved watching the night lights from the car. The city lights were one of the main reasons I loved New York so much.

"No…_yes_. I'm so nervous. This guy is going to be a huge part of my life in a few weeks. And I'm finally going to be right in front of him, witnessing his talent," I replied.

"I totally get it Jess. He must be really great in this show though. He won a Tony for it last year."

"I know. My heart's beating really fast. Be honest with me Rach. Am I being pathetic?"

"No babe. You're just getting butterflies. But I'd actually be worried if you weren't. He's totally hot and you're going to be his love interest soon. I'd be pretty nervous too."

After we passed paparazzi and fans, Rach and I took our seats. Once the curtain rose, Brody stood center stage in all of his awesomeness. As soon as he began the opening song, I was completely lost in the show.

After two hours of brilliance, all I could do was smile. The play was excellent. Rachel and I had been in the third row, so the seats were great. _Shout! _was about a group of young friends in 1990's New York City dealing with forbidden love, fame, poverty, etc. Brody was the lead and portrayed a struggling musician who became ruthless only to gain a second of fame and fortune. His performance was out of this world and his voice was sick. It was so powerful. I completely understood why he won the Tony.

After the show, Rachel and I caught a taxi.

"He was great," I told Rachel.

"I know. I'm so jealous that you get to work with him in a few weeks."

I blushed.

"Jess, you should talk to him at the Oscars. He's going to be there. He was in that Woody Allen movie last year," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. Watch out Brody Weston…Here comes Jessica Woods!"

Rachel just stared at me blankly.

"Was that as corny as it sounded?" I asked.

"Most definitely," she quickly replied. We both started cracking up.

…

"Jess, you're my girl but I will go all Lima Heights on you if you don't relax in this chair," my stylist Santana threatened.

It was Oscar night and I was getting ready for the big ceremony. I couldn't keep myself from moving. I was so nervous. Santana rolled her eyes at me. She had been doing my make up for a while now, and I just wanted everything to be perfect. My hotel room was currently filled with a few of my stylists and girlfriends. We were all pretty excited about tonight. I really wished Rachel could come, but she was still doing _Les Mis. _

"Sorry Santana. I know I'm acting crazy. I'm just so ex-"

"Excited. Blah, blah, blah. I get it. It's the Oscars. Just don't make me mess up. When people are complimenting how beautiful you look tonight, they're really complimenting me. So shut up and relax before I choke you out."

"You're insane," I said.

After a few hours of craziness, I was finally ready. I looked in the mirror and was very pleased with what I saw. My complexion was gorgeous. My hair was put in a 1920's Hollywood style. And my blood red dress was jaw dropping. My friend Kurt really outdid himself this time. Kurt Hummel was one of the top designers in the world, and I was so lucky he agreed to do my dress.

This night was going to be perfect. My parents had flown in yesterday and were going to be supporting me from the balcony. My date was the smooth Sebastian Smythe, who was my close friend and fellow costar in _The Kennedy Brothers_. And hopefully I would be able to meet Brody for the first time.

Once showing up to the red carpet, Sebastian and I were immediately met with screaming fans, cameras, and press. We were used to all of this, so over time it became fun for us. Especially Sebastian. He loved taking a ton of pictures. He was very arrogant, but it was funny arrogant. So I loved him for it.

"So I never got a chance to congratulate you on the Corcoran film. I'm happy for you. I know how much you wanted that part," Sebastian said as we walked to our seats in the Kodak Theatre.

"Thanks Seb. We start filming in a couple of days. Actually, now that you mentioned it, have you seen Brody anywhere?" I questioned.

"Ummm…yeah. He's right over there." Seb pointed across the room and there he was…

The most gorgeous man on earth. He was sitting next to my friend Marley Rose, a famous singer and actress. They had both done that Woody Allen movie together. Were they seeing each other? I hope not…

"Wow…"

"Wow what?" Seb asked.

"Umm…nothing." Seb gave me that knowing smirk I hated. The look that told me he knew what I was thinking. "You're totally crushing on that guy Jess."

"Shut up," I whispered before patting him in the stomach.

"You're in love," Seb teased with a chuckle.

"Screw you Seb. I don't even know him. I just want to talk," I explained, still taking glances at Brody.

"I'm sure he wants to talk to you too. He knows you're his leading lady. He's probably dying to get you alone," Seb said with a wink. I lit up at the thought of Brody actually thinking about talking to me.

"Hopefully we get the chance to talk."

"You will."

Seb and I got quiet once the music began to start, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Sue Sylvester, a very famous comedian and talk show personality, was hosting the ceremony. As usual, her monologue was hilarious. The ceremony was beautiful. The stage design and orchestra were awesome.

Once my category came up, my heart fell right to my stomach. I felt like I was on the verge of vomiting. I tried my best to keep cool. To make matters worse, Leonardo DiCaprio, my celebrity crush since childhood, was presenting the award.

I looked at Sebastian quickly and smiled. He squeezed my hand in an effort to calm me.

"And the Oscar goes to…"

I can't breathe…I can't breathe…Someone kill me…Kill me now!

"Susan Sarandon."

_Crap_…

I put on my best face and clapped anyway. I was happy for her…I really was. But now I know how much it sucks to not take home that golden statue…

After Seb gave me some encouraging words, I was able to enjoy the rest of the ceremony. Fortunately, Bill won Best Director for _The Kennedy Brothers. _In addition, Richard Brooks, my costar who played John F. Kennedy, won Best Actor. Most importantly, we were awarded Best Picture, the most prestigious accolade of the evening. Even though I personally didn't win, I was super happy for all of us.

After the show, I hadn't decided which after party I was going to. But then I overheard someone saying Brody was going to the one at Jack Nicholson's house. So I guess Seb and I were on our way too…


	3. The Meeting

**Thanks for all of the favs/alerts and reviews. Please continue supporting the story. I may update another chapter later today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll be saying this. I clearly don't own Glee or anything that looks even remotely familiar in this entire story. **

As we rode to the house in our very comfortable limo, I couldn't stop thinking about meeting Brody. He looked so handsome tonight. I wonder if he even paid any attention to me. I was desperately hoping the driver could go faster, because I could barely contain my excitement. I know I sound sort of crazy, but boys have always been one of my main distractions. I was never promiscuous or anything like that, but when I was interested in someone, I made sure they couldn't resist. I would put Brody under my spell tonight. I was lost in my train of thought until Sebastian started talking.

"So why are we going to Jack Nicholson's party again? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the guy. But this was sort of sudden," he admitted.

"I don't know. I've always wanted to go to his house, so I guess this was just the perfect time," I lied. Well…I wasn't _lying_. I have always wanted to go to his house, but Brody was definitely my motivation tonight.

"For such an amazing actress, you're a horrible liar Jess. Is _Brody _going to be there?"

"Umm…I don't know...maybe," I tried playing dumb.

"Pathetic Jess," Seb said with the knowing smirk I despised so much.

"Damn you and you're ability to know my every thought!" I uttered. "You always do that. Can I just be sneaky without you knowing it for once?"

"Absolutely not. Listen Jess. I know what you're going through, so I'll personally make sure you and Brody _talk_ tonight." He finished this statement with his signature wink.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Love you."

Once we got to the party, I was very impressed. There were a lot of expensive looking cars around and I could hear the music and loud chatter of voices coming from the interior.

The house was even more beautiful on the inside than on the outside. It was set up so nice. People were practically in every room of the house enjoying themselves. Celebrities were all over the place and I immediately felt comfortable.

Seb and I had been mingling with people for about thirty minutes when an old "friend" came our way.

"Hello Jess. You look beautiful tonight, as usual."

"Thanks Hunter. You look very nice too," I replied as we briefly hugged.

Hunter Clarington was a very successful model. His face was found on many notable high fashion magazines. But he was also my ex-boyfriend.

"I always do Jess," he said with his arrogant grin.

"I'm here too," Sebastian interrupted as Hunter finally looked his way.

"Oh sorry Smythe. How are you?"

"Smashing now that you're here," Seb answered sarcastically as they shook hands.

"Congratulations on the nomination tonight babe. I just wish you would've asked me to be your date," Hunter said to me, ignoring Sebastian's remark.

"Well, being that you are currently dating Olivia Wilde, I decided not to ask you," I replied with a roll of my eyes. _There were many reasons why I didn't ask him_.

"You've always been the one for me Jess. I would drop her for you in an instant."

"Wow. You're just not getting it. We're over Hunter. We've been over for a while now actually."

"Give me one more night. I'm sure I could change your mind," he said in a seductive tone.

"Goodbye Hunter," I said.

"I can't stand that guy," Sebastian expressed as Hunter left our presence.

"Me and you both. He's way too into himself. Now where's Brody?" I asked.

Sebastian just stared behind me for a few seconds. I was about to ask why before he slightly pushed me into someone passing by. I wanted to scream at him before I looked up at the guy who was holding me. It was…Brody Weston.

I looked up into his stunning blue eyes. I tried to keep my cool as I got myself together. I looked down to see if my dress had gotten messed up in any way. Thank God it hadn't or that would've been Seb's head.

"Well, I'm glad to finally meet you too Ms. Woods," Brody said jokingly with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"I am so sorry Brody. My stupid friend just pushed me into you," I said trying to redeem myself. I quickly gave Seb the death glare.

"Nice to meet you Brody. Looks like I have to go. I'll leave you two alone now," Seb said before quickly giving Brody a handshake and heading over to Anne Hathaway. Brody and I just laughed.

"I'm actually really happy he did that. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. They picked a perfect Hanna for me," he said with a smile. I inwardly leaped. I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. "I heard you came to my play. I tried to see if you were still there once I got undressed, but you weren't."

"Sorry. I didn't know you wanted to see me. I would've definitely stayed. I'm so glad I've finally met my Charlie in person. I'm so excited to start working with you in a couple days."

"Me too. This may sound creepy, but I've been watching a lot of interviews with you lately. You know, just trying to get a feel on what my leading lady is actually like."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all. I went to your show for that very reason."

"So you didn't come for my amazing looks and angelic voice?" he joked. His tone lowered and was almost dripping with seduction.

"That too," I flirted back with a bat of my lashes. He looked me up and down for a second.

"You look gorgeous tonight Jessica…"

"You can call me Jess," I practically whispered, attempting not to stare at his lips.

"You wanna maybe get out of here?" he suggested while gazing down into my eyes.

I felt like fainting right then and there. Here I was being hit on by Brody freakin' Weston! I had been waiting for this moment for a while now. I had no idea he was this straightforward. I was very interested, but did he think I was some easy floozy? I didn't just _go there _with just anybody. Plus, we were about to be co-stars. I didn't feel like making things complicated, especially before things even got a chance to start.

"Umm…thanks for the offer but I'll pass. We're about to start working together and I don't want to make things weird." It took everything in me to resist temptation and decline his very enticing offer.

I didn't want to just be another number to his body count. I have more self-worth than that. You gotta work to be with me.

Brody hesitated before replying. He looked surprised in a way. God, I hope he wasn't like Hunter. Expecting women to fall at his feet.

"I understand. I'll see you in a few days Jess," he said with a pretty smirk. He kissed my cheek before walking away.

_Oh God Jess, what did you just pass up_…?

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**ENJOY!**

"HE HIT ON YOU?!" Rachel practically yelled, leaping off of the sofa and spilling some of her wine.

"I couldn't believe it either Rach! He was so blunt about it too. I thought we'd just start off with some harmless flirting, but he definitely had a different idea," I replied.

"Good for you Jess. You didn't let your lustful desires get the best of you. I'm proud of you."

I gave Rach a knowing smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, trying her best not to look at me directly.

"Hmmm…enough talking about me. Did _you_ succeed resisting a certain _Marius _while I was gone Ms. Rachel Berry?" I began to grin while sipping my wine. She just rolled her eyes.

"For your information…yes I most certainly did."

"Cut the bull and tell the truth."

"_Okay!_ We did it once!" She shamefully admitted.

"Oh God Rach! Jesse is such a douche! Stop falling for him," I said, desperately trying to persuade her.

"Jess, hear me out. You don't know what it's like singing with him every night. There are over a thousand people in the audience and he makes me feel like we're the only two people there."

I simply gave her a straight face. Jesse was just going to break her heart again, like all of the other countless times.

"You know I'll be here for you no matter what decision you make but if he hurts you again, I'll personally kill him myself," I warned. Rachel just laughed.

"He won't. Things are different now." I just rolled my eyes and continued talking to my best friend.

I had been back home in New York for about a day now and Rach and I decided to have a "Girls Night" in my penthouse. We had been talking about my amazing experience at the Oscars and how Brody had tried to get me in bed. Tomorrow was the first day of work and I was really pumped. However, there were some nerves due to my last encounter with Brody. What if it was awkward seeing him again?

As Rachel began to put _Mean Girls _into the DVD player, the doorbell rang. I got up to open the door, and screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw who it was.

"BLAINEY!" I gave him the most overdue hug in the world. Rachel ran to the door once she heard me and we both practically choked the living daylights out of the short man.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Rachel inquired joyfully.

"I'm on tour and Manhattan is one of the stops! I wanted to surprise you guys!" Blaine responded, mirroring our excitement.

"Well you did! Come in bud!" I said.

Once Blaine got comfortable, I poured him a glass of wine. I gave him a once over. He looked really _"rockstar-ish"_. He wore a long-sleeved denim shirt, black ripped jeans, expensive boots, and a stylish hat. I almost began to tear up. Little Blainey was all grown up. I remember when we were fourteen!

Blaine told us he was starving, so we ordered some Chinese. For about two straight hours, the three of us couldn't stop talking. We weren't even paying attention to the movie, and that's saying something. _Mean Girls _is our favorite movie of all time. Rach, Blaine and I went to the premiere when we were eighteen and fell in love with it. So it was special to us.

Anyways, Blaine congratulated me on my Oscar nom and went through an entire list of why I should've won. He promised Rach that he would make one of her shows while he was still in town. In addition, he told us about how great his tour was going. He explained how much love and support the fans show at every city he visits. He also talked about his latest collaboration with Justin Timberlake and Marley Rose. That immediately sparked my interest. I still wanted to know if Marley was dating Brody. I know he hit on me and everything, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was a player. In fact, I'm almost one-hundred percent sure he is.

"This may sound like it's coming out of left field, but is she dating Brody Weston?"

"Ummm…I don't think so. The last time we talked, which was a few days ago, she was talking about how much she's been loving single life," Blaine answered.

_Yeah baby! Brody's single! Brody's single! _

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she wants to make sure she can have Brody all to herself!" Rachel exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"No I don't." _Yes I do…_

"How would you know Brody anyway Jess?" Blaine looked confused. I laughed. He must not have known.

"I sort of got the lead in the new Shelby Corcoran movie…"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AND TELL ME!" he screamed.

"I thought you'd be too busy!"

"I'm never too busy for you! That's amazing! I'm so excited for you. I've just been traveling so much that I don't really get a chance to check up on things like that. Sorry," he said hugging me.

"It's totally fine," I said with a smile.

I then went on to explain to him everything that happened at Jack Nicholson's party and how I chose not to sleep with Brody (even though I wanted to). But I also explained that I just didn't want to come off as easy. I thought it would make things weird before filming. However, I still wanted to get to know him and see if any chemistry was there.

As we continued talking, the doorbell rang again. I wondered who it was and went to the door. When I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Brody Weston! I immediately became self-conscious. I wasn't dolled up! I was only wearing really short shorts, a tank top, and some slippers. And my hair was in a messy bun.

"Hey Jess," Brody said with a signature grin.

"Wow…stalking me already Brody," I sarcastically replied. He laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you beautiful but I'm not. I just wanted to say hi before our big day tomorrow."

"Well hi," I said with a cute little smile.

"And I wanted to apologize for the other night. I don't think you're easy. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you and your sexy red dress…" he explained while eyeing me up and down. I almost fainted.

"It's fine…And thanks for the compliment."

"No problem Jess. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Brody…" I replied flirtatiously before he walked away. I slowly closed the door and leaned against it. I slapped my hand against my forehead.

_Blaine and Rach are never going to believe this…_


	5. The Read-Through

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me to write! ENJOY!**

I warily opened my eyes the following day. I groggily turned my head to find Rachel peacefully sleeping next to me on the living room couch. Blaine was snoring on the other couch, laid about in a very wild way. After hours and hours of talking, we all just crashed in the living room. We fell asleep at around four in the morning.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes before realizing today was the day. It was the day I started working on the most exciting project of my life. I immediately grinned from ear to ear. A jolt of energy shot through my body. I looked at my iPhone for the time. It was seven and I had to be at the table reading by 8:30. I jumped off the couch and attempted to shake my two best friends awake. I was very surprised I was awake before Rachel. She was usually up by six doing her early morning work-out or something stupid like that. She must've really been exhausted.

My two companions just moaned and groaned and stayed put. I ignored them and began to get ready for my big day. They were probably going to crash at my place for a while anyway. Rachel didn't have to go do the show until the evening. And I'm sure Blaine had the day off. He said his first concert in town was tomorrow.

As I took my shower, which felt especially astounding today, I thought about Brody again. I couldn't believe he came all the way to my house yesterday just to apologize for Oscar night. Maybe I had been wrong about him…

After washing, I picked out my clothes. It was going to be a long day, so I wanted to wear something stylish but comfortable. I decided on a thin white t-shirt, grey skinnies and black boots. To finish it off, I put on a blazer and some nice accessories. After tying my blonde hair into a bun, I grabbed my bag and left the penthouse.

I drove to the building where the read-through was taking place. It was a very comely looking two-story place. When I walked in, a husky looking man smiled at me and told me the reading was upstairs. I thanked him and followed his instructions.

Once I got to the room where the cast and crew were mingling, a giant smile spread across my vibrant face. Immediately, Brody caught my eye from across the room. Apparently, I caught his eye too because he looked at me and smiled with those pearly whites. While I began to blush, Shelby walked over to me excitedly.

"I'm so happy to finally be working with you Jess," she said hugging me.

"Trust me, you have no idea how excited I am. You're amazing. I've been anticipating this read-through for a while now. I can't believe we're actually doing this," I replied.

"Well, we're going to begin in about ten minutes, so just get acquainted with everyone. They're all pretty cool."

"Kay. Thanks Shelby."

Shelby began to talk to Noah Puckerman, the writer, as I started to converse with the rest of the cast. This was the first time all of us had been together at the same time. When I first discovered who was in the film, my jaw dropped. I was truly working with the best of the best.

Quinn Fabray was playing my big sister in the movie, Sophie Lane. Like me, she was also a big movie star. She just got finished filming the next big _James Bond _film with Daniel Craig. In my opinion, she was the perfect pick for a "Bond Girl". She's alluring, graceful, and captivating in every way. Plus she's a brilliant actress. Quinn's also an endorser for _Calvin Klein. _Thankfully, we were already good friends. Last year, we did a photo shoot for _Vanity Fair. _We were listed as two of the "Top 25 Best Actresses under 30".

Clark Nelson was cast as Donald Lane, my father. He was a handsome man in his early fifties. He was well-built for his age and had neat brown hair. I was surprised at how tall he was, standing at around 6'2''. He was a slightly tan man with green eyes. Clark was an extremely talented and versatile actor, being that he was a master of both the silver and small screen, as well as the stage. Not only was he a stellar dramatic actor, but he was a great comedic actor as well. He had won an Emmy for his work on SNL (a long time ago) and had been nominated for his first Oscar a few years back. Additionally, he won a Tony for Best Lead Actor in a Play in the early 2000s. He played a boisterous alcoholic in a show called _Hi, My Name's Joe_. The play's about a wealthy socialite with a drinking problem who ends up being forced to attend Alcohol Anonymous meetings. Through the course of the story, he faces and overcomes demons from his childhood that scarred him for life. My mom saw it and told me Clark, and the production itself, was wonderful.

The stunning Monica Dorsey was going to be my mother in the film, Anna Lane. She was beautiful, blonde, and also in her early fifties. She was pale with crystal clear blue eyes. I first met Monica when I guest starred in her show at nineteen, playing a teenage rape victim. She portrayed a cunning and manipulative lawyer on a show called _Devious_, which earned her three consecutive Primetime Emmy awards for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series. Monica was a true professional, especially since she had been acting since she was a child. I loved her warm and welcoming personality.

Ryder Lynn was cast as my ex-boyfriend in the film, Thomas Porter. This was the first time Ryder and I had ever met. We had been at the same functions before, but we never got a chance to talk. In fact, we both guest starred on a few episodes of the HBO series _Girls_ but we didn't have any scenes together. When I started talking to him, he was very down-to-earth and funny. Ryder was most famous for playing the main villain on the hit series _Children of the Dark _on Showtime, which was about a modernized world of sorcerers (I loved the show by the way). He played a wicked warlock bent on destroying the human race. _Children of the Dark _was very popular and Ryder had won a Golden Globe for his performance in its first season. Every teenage girl thought he was the hottest thing alive.

I was most elated to finally be able to work with Harold Lee, a true British legend of both stage and screen. I quickly introduced myself to the grey haired man who would be playing my grandfather, Michael Lane. He was in his late seventies, yet still had a very lively and active energy in him. Furthermore, he had the kindest eyes and the most welcoming smile I had ever seen in my life. Harold was an Oscar winner for his work in _A War Within, _where he played a father dealing with the tragic loss of his family after the WWWI bombings in London during the early 1900's. I'm pretty sure he won sometime during the sixties. He was also famous on Broadway (and in British theatre) for playing a lot of Shakespearean roles. Basically, his body of work was very lengthy and impressive. I expected to grow a lot from working with him.

And then there was Brody…

Once he made his way up to me, I couldn't help but grin. He wore a blue sweater and a pair of black slim fit jeans. He mirrored my grin and gave me a big warm hug. I almost drowned in the wonderful scent of his cologne. The hug was longer than most, so I'm assuming he was enjoying it as well.

"So how are you?" he asked once he let go of me.

"Great! I'm so excited to finally be doing this."

"Well, you're seat is next to mine, so let's get to it."

_Thank you Shelby for the seating arrangement…_

"Sure," I responded, desperately trying to conceal my giddiness. _God, why am I such a loser?_

Once everyone took their seats, Shelby and Noah introduced themselves. Noah seemed like your average twenty-something, cool and relatable. I liked him a lot. I was surprised how such a down-to-earth dude could write such a mesmerizing and mature love story. He was most definitely beyond his time.

Soon enough, we began the reading. Reading the script with the entire cast just made me realize even more how amazing the writing was. Noah was extremely talented. It was so raw and honest. The characters really had voices and each one was developed.

Here's the basic plot of the film. I play Hanna Lane and Brody plays Charlie Washington. Hannah's a broke but talented artist trying to get by and Charlie is a struggling street musician. We catch each other's eye one day and Charlie, being the passionate and outgoing guy he is, pursues the sensitive and loving Hannah. A strong romance begins and the couple quickly falls deep in love.

When Hannah finds out her big sister Sophie is getting married, she reluctantly takes Charlie to meet her parents. When she does, he's surprised at how rich her family is, questioning why Hanna is struggling financially. Hannah later explains that she left all of that behind and moved to New York because her parents, Donald and Anna, tried to make her just like them. She didn't want to live a meaningless life of luxury all of her life, the same way her parents did. Hanna's parents immediately hate Charlie because of his free-spirited attitude and somehow blame him for Hanna's actions. Hanna's controlling mother gives her a big speech on how she's throwing her life in the gutter. She then attempts to persuade Hanna to start seeing her rich ex-boyfriend Thomas again, so she can be "taken care of". Hanna ignores her and angrily leaves the family gathering with Charlie, upsetting her concerned older sister Sophie.

Once they leave, Michael Lane, Hanna's paternal grandfather, scorns Anna in a powerful scene. He tells her that she's the reason Hanna never visits and that she's got to let her daughter experience life on her own. A few days later, Hanna's mother dies in a car crash. Hanna's heart is broken, and she can't believe how horribly she ended things with her mother. This takes a toll on her relationship with Charlie, causing her to end things with him. The break-up is extremely hard for both of them and they deal with it in different ways. Charlie begins smoking and drinking excessively, as well as sleeping around. Hanna winds up getting together with Thomas, and after some time, marries him.

About a year or two later, she ends up with breast cancer, and although Thomas is a loving husband, Hanna realizes that she had never fallen out of love with Charlie. She finds her true love one day wasting away in his apartment. Hanna wears a scarf to cover her newly bald head, ashamed of what she looks like now. He is utterly shocked to see her and they talk about everything that happened between them in a raw and emotional scene. Hanna tells Charlie she has cancer and his heart breaks for her. He slowly takes off her scarf, revealing her bald head. He tells her she's still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and she cries. The movie ends with them making passionate love in his apartment, the same way they did when they first fell in love.

By the time we finished the reading, everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

"This is a real work of art Noah," Harold complimented.

"It sure is," Monica agreed, wiping a tear from her cheek. The room nodded in agreement. I looked at Brody and he wasn't crying, but he definitely seemed moved by the project.

"Thanks guys. The idea just came to me one day, and I couldn't get it out of my damn head. So I just said 'What the hell?' and wrote it all down," Noah explained. The room laughed.

We spent the rest of the day discussing the project and throwing ideas around. Shelby and Noah hadn't come up with a title yet, but they said they'd have one by the time shooting began.

When Shelby called it a day, I walked over to Monica.

"You were amazing today Monica," I said with a smile.

"So were you dear! I'm so proud of the woman you've become. I remember when you were just a teenager. Wow…_I'm getting old_." We both laughed.

"No you're not. You're hot," I chuckled laying a hand on her shoulder, "Anyways, I'll see you around." I began to walk away before she called me back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Is there anything going on between you and _Brody_? You guys' chemistry was undeniable," she teased with a smirk.

"No Monica. We're just friends," I dragged out jokingly, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say…" she laughed before winking at me.

I walked away smiling, saying my goodbyes to the rest of the cast. Harold was a complete gentleman (he was especially charming with his English accent). I was amazed at how spot on his American accent was during the reading. But he had been doing this for a long time, so I'm not really surprised.

Clark was so funny and nice. I see why he had been on SNL for so long. Quinn and I made plans to go shopping one of these days and Ryder pulled me into a great big bear hug.

I felt someone grab my arm and I was delighted to see that the "someone" was Brody. He gave me that signature grin.

"Hey, you were great today Jess."

"Thanks Brody. So were you."

"I try," he agreed with an arrogant smirk.

"_Wow. Someone's cocky_," I giggled.

"Well, shouldn't I be?" he grinned.

"Ugh...you are such a douche."

"You like me though," he said getting a little closer.

"You're _tolerable..." _I admitted, acting as if I didn't want to pounce on him that very instant.

"We should get together sometime. Get a drink or something," Brody suggested.

"I'd like that...but maybe I shouldn't trust you with a _drink_," I joked.

"Maybe you shouldn't sexy..." he said with a wink before walking away. I just stared at his back for a moment in a daze.

_This is going to be a long ride_…I sighed before heading to my car.

**Until next time. Review please! **


	6. Brody's Thoughts

**Hey guys. Just a short little chapter. Thought I'd give one more just to see if anyone was reading. If not, I'll just give up on this story.**

**Brody's POV**

After my amazing first day of work, I caught a taxi back to the hotel I was staying in. As I rested in the back seat of the quiet vehicle, I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful work of art that is Jessica Woods. She's literally the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life.

I mean, it's sort of weird being this infatuated with a woman. Usually, women are head over heels for _me_. But something about Jessica is different…She's beautiful, but she has an _honest _aura to her, as if she isn't trying to be anything but herself. It was so _sexy_…not too many women were like that in this industry…

One thing I know for sure though…I will do whatever it takes to get closer to Jessica Woods…

**Review please.**


End file.
